


Are Those My Clothes?

by kamarycherry



Series: Marissa and Jessica [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Black Character(s), F/F, Omega Verse, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamarycherry/pseuds/kamarycherry
Summary: Jessica's roommate was acting a bit strange.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Marissa and Jessica [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032282
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Are Those My Clothes?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been crossposted on my wordpress, weebly, wattpad, and now here. Enjoy!

“Are those my clothes?”

Jessica had arrived home and noticed her roommate was wearing a familiar pink sweatshirt. It was pretty plain but old.

“This? Oh um, no?” Marissa responded. She shrugged and quickly ran off to her room.

Jessica sighed at the obvious lie. Why was Marissa wearing her clothes? Maybe it was a werewolf thing? The young witch went to her room and started to pull out books on werewolves. She hadn’t studied them much in college because she was only ever going to be a healer. 

Usually you don’t need to treat werewolves. They tend to fix themselves in their own time. She was skimming through the books when she noticed something else about her room. 

It had been cleaned. 

Jessica looked up at the ceiling as she tried to calculate what this all meant. She couldn’t lie, she really liked Marissa but it was becoming something of a bad habit to enjoy her company. After all she was just her roommate and nothing more.

But then the sweater flashed in her brain. Why was she wearing her clothes?

Jessica continued to peruse her books to find an answer when she started reading about scents. Certain scents are comforting for werewolves and they also enjoy having the smells of their house around them. 

The young healer shut the book and was satisfied with the answer. 

A few days later Jessica returned home to find Marissa on the couch. She was fast asleep but was surrounded by Jessica’s blankets. The ones she had thrown in the dirty clothing hamper last night, intending to wash them today. 

Jessica looked at her roommate with a soft smile. Marissa had put her dreadlocks up in a bun before falling asleep it seemed. Instead of disturbing her she went to her room to change out of her clothes as quietly as possible.

While getting dinner ready she made enough for both to eat. As soon as the smell of the food hit the air Marissa was up and sniffing around. Jessica thought she looked adorable. 

“Wanna eat?” Jessica set a plate in front of her as the sleepy woman sat at the table. They ate in silence as Jessica watched Marissa clutch the blanket around her. She didn’t even realize she had dragged it with her it seems.

“So, I just wanna know. Why do you like my scent?” Jessica was always an abrupt one, so it didn’t surprise her that Marissa became wide eyed.

Jessica started to toy with her box braids as she waited for an answer. 

Marissa had a panicked expression on her face as she tried to think of a lie. She could not say she just liked it because she liked Jessica. That wouldn’t do.

“I just needed a blanket. It’s not a creepy scent thing.” Marissa nervously shoved food in her mouth.

“I never said it was creepy. Why would it be creepy?” Jessica was suspicious now. Wasn’t this just about comfort?

“It’s n-not. I just like it I guess,” Marissa sheepishly admitted. She bowed her head in shame as she waited for Jessica to get angry. 

“Well, next time don’t take it from the dirty hamper. Also, are you an Omega? I thought only Omega’s did that?”

Their society had gotten past most stereotypical definitions of Alpha, Omega, and Beta but some things are still true. Jessica was careful because she herself was an Alpha and a healer. A lot of Omega’s found her comforting when she treated them, but she couldn’t get close as to not confuse them. 

She had no intention of dating a patient. Marissa hadn’t seemed like an Omega. But then Jessica was judging based on the stereotypes.

Good home maker, soft, quiet, and other adjectives sprung to mind. Marissa was loud, proud, and could not cook anything. It was actually shocking to see her act shy about the scent thing.

“Actually, yeah I am. I should have told you right away, but most people assume I’m an Alpha. I know you are, but I didn’t want to get rejected for the room.” Marissa explained quickly. She sat up straighter as she explained and looked into Jessica’s eyes. 

Marissa was clearly worried about her response but was determined to see this through by telling the truth.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind having an Omega roommate. I’m glad my scent brings you comfort,” Jessica smiled and reached for Marissa’s hand. It was soft and smooth. It also reminded Jessica of one more thing she had to say to Marissa.

“And stop using my lotion. I don’t have a werewolf nose but I can smell it from a mile away-“

“But it smells so nice! I can’t find it anywhere and I know you have another bottle in your closet!”

“Are you going through my stuff? Marissa that’s an invasion of privacy-“

They fell into their old roommate bickering before this whole sweater thing started. Jessica held her feelings inside as she watched Marissa laugh. 

She could get used to this.


End file.
